Perfection
by Rising Light
Summary: Luke asks the Professor some questions which leads to amusing results.


"Professor, how do you do it?"

Lowering the newspaper which obscured his face from his apprentice, Hershel Layton, more commonly referred to as Professor Layton, looked at the boy quizzically. "I beg your pardon, Luke, but I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are referring." He folded the newspaper and placed it next to his uneaten toast and empty tea cup, giving his full attention to Luke.

"How are you so perfect?" Luke looked so serious as he asked the question that the professor found himself unable to chuckle at the question.

"My dear boy, I am sure you are aware that it is physically impossible for one person to be perfect. I don't know where you could get such an absurd idea."

"But professor, just look at the facts for a moment!" the boy said ardently. "You are the perfect gentleman! You always think of others first, you're polite, you're courteous, and you never offend anyone."

"Anyone could do those things if they tried," Professor Layton said. "And in any case, there's a flaw in your last argument, since I obviously offended Don Paolo in some way."

"Well, Don Paolo's a nutter, so he doesn't count!"

"Everyone counts, Luke. Just because they don't agree with you on certain matters does not make them any less of a person."

Although he managed to stop himself from saying it, Luke couldn't help but think that he was justified in leaving Don Paolo out of the running for people that counted, considering the man tried to kill the two of them and Flora mere months ago. But that was his prerogative.

"Alright then, how about this, then: you're absolutely brilliant." Grinning, the young apprentice said, "You cannot deny that, Professor. You can solve any puzzle thrown at you! I mean, when we were in St. Mystere, you were able to find the answer to any of the puzzles or riddles that they gave you! And you know so much knowledge and read so many books. I think you wear that top hat all the time because your head isn't big enough to store all the information that you know!"

"I wear my top hat because it is something every proper gentleman should have in his possession, Luke, and not as a means of storage for my knowledge. And I'm not wearing it now, am I?" he said, a smile tugging at his lips as he patted his brown hair. "Perhaps I am able to find an answer to most problems. But, unless I'm mistaken, you are also becoming quite the successful problem solver yourself, Luke. And-"

"Only thanks to you!" he protested, interrupting the professor in the process.

"Luke, a gentleman waits until his companion is finished speaking before he says his opinion," Professor Layton scolded, not unkindly. "As I was saying, if one dedicates his life to solving problems, one can do so with ease. My own teacher is far more proficient at solving problems than myself."

Frustrated, Luke sighed. "Well, whenever we go somewhere, women are always staring at you as if you're a prize, or something. How can you explain that?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he said, although a slight blush skirted his cheeks for a moment.

"I hear them whispering, saying you would be quite the catch, whatever that means. Women are confusing like that…." The blue-clad boy cast his eyes down, hoping he wouldn't be scolded for speaking of women in an un-gentleman-like manner.

However, Luke was safe from getting in trouble, for the Professor was refolding the newspaper and clearing his throat, as if by doing so he could erase from his memory the words which his assistant told him.

Awkwardness emanated from the two of them for a moment as Professor Layton composed himself and Luke stood by, shifting from foot to foot. Grabbing the strap of his man-bag, the young boy started to turn to leave when he stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Might I ask one more question, Professor?"

"Why, of course," he replied, pleased for the change of subject.

"Is there anything you _can't_ do well?"

"Of course there is, Luke."

After a moment of silence, Luke asked, "What exactly is it?"

"…" Shifting his small brown eyes from Luke's dark gaze, he looked as if he was solving a great puzzle.

Crossing his arms over his chest, the apprentice looked both triumphant and indignant. "Ah-ha! I was right! You can't think of something that you're bad at!"

Professor Layton sighed. "On the contrary, Luke, I am perfectly aware of that which I cannot do well. I'm afraid to say I'm a bit ashamed of my...lack of skill in that certain area."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad. I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"Very well then." Folding his hands in his lap, he looked up and said, "I'm afraid that other than the most simple of food items, I cannot cook at all. Every time I try to make something, it more often than not ends up charred and inedible."

Trying to hide a smile, he said, "Really now, how interesting. Excuse me for a moment, Professor." Running out of the room before Professor Layton could respond, the boy burst out laughing, unable to contain it for longer than a second. "At least I know he's human," he said to himself between laughter.

"You know, Luke, I can hear your laughter quite clearly from in here. You are aware that gentleman always keeps his word, right?"

----

**A/N: Well, I just got ****Professor Layton and the Curious Village**** the other day and finished it yesterday. Fantastic fantastic fantastic! And as I'm sure we're all aware, it's way more fun to write fanfictions about awesome games than to work on homework and other "important" things!**

**In any case, I couldn't help but note that Professor Layton show zero signs of any flaws, which made me wonder…how does he do it?What _is_ his flaw? Surely he has to fail at something. Maybe.**

**I was so tempted to end this with "This reminds me of a puzzle..." but I reconsidered. Sorry it's uber dialogue-heavy and totally not funny like I was hoping it would be. But I hope you liked it well enough! **


End file.
